Busted
|Prev = The Trouble With Scribbles |Next = Dinner is Swerved}} "Busted" is the sixth episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot The episode starts with Bloo peacefully waking up in the morning, but, immediately, Mr. Herriman starts bossing him around. This goes on through breakfast and angers Bloo more and more every time. Finally, Bloo can't take it anymore, and demands to know what this is all about. Mr. Herriman informs Bloo that he has already broken a house rule by not being able to be adopted, so if Bloo breaks anymore rules, he won't be able to live there anymore. This scares Bloo, and he vows to stand still so he won't get into trouble. But when Mac, Wilt, Coco, and Eduardo ask him what he's doing, they can't understand what he’s saying. Bloo starts moving all over the place and ranting, so he doesn't see Madame Foster's bust until it shatters on the floor after he bumps into the stand it was resting on. Well, obviously Bloo just broke a rule and prepares to leave until he thinks that he can break more house rules to cover up the fact that he broke a house rule and will be able to stay. This takes the five of them on a wild ride trying to repair and replace the bust that Bloo busted, which makes many messes that Frankie has to clean up, even though she was already assigned to fix a problem in all the bathrooms. As a last resort they ask the real Madame Foster to mime her bust. For that, they cover her in flour, making a mess in the kitchen. When Mr. Herriman comes along, she successfully stays still and the plan seems to work. Unfortunately, Mr. Herriman walks by and insults Frankie to the bust, not knowing it's the real Madame Foster. Madame Foster then blows a raspberry at Mr. Herriman as he leaves. He turns around in fury, blaming Bloo, thinking he flatulated. But Bloo quickly says, "excuse me." Mr. Herriman lets him go and leaves, but not before warning Bloo that he's still watching him. Bloo thinks that their problems are over, but realizes that there's a slight flaw in his plan: Madame Foster must remain still covered in flour for the rest of her life to imitate the bust. Mac suggests that they use glue to fix the bust. They retrieve glue from Mr. Herriman's office where Frankie catches them and finds out that they were behind all the messes she's been cleaning up all day and why they made them. She decides to tell off Mr. Herriman, because all of his rules are driving everyone crazy. Eduardo panics, knocks Frankie unconscious and throws her into a closet, so she can’t argue with Mr. Herriman. Later, the friends fix the bust. But when they put it back where it belongs, Coco runs around in excitement and bumps into Bloo, causing him to knock the bust over, breaking it again. This time, Mr. Herriman sees this and sends Bloo to his office. He then hands him a new bust. It turns out that the bust gets broken so often that it isn't against the rules to break it, and there's a whole closet full of them. Unfortunately, that’s the closet Eduardo threw Frankie in, and when she regains consciousness, she accidentally breaks them all. Then when Herriman tells her to clean up the mess, she chases Herriman around in his office and beats him up with a broom he gave her. Trivia *When Bloo gets the toilet paper he and his friends use to wipe the toothpaste off of them, the toothpaste on his body is gone. But when he returns to the foyer, the toothpaste is back. *When Frankie says she's not telling on Bloo, the friends let out a sigh of relief but Mac isn't there. Then when Frankie says she's telling off Mr. Herriman, Mac reappears. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes